1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to implantable devices used to stabilize the human spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spinal column is a highly flexible structure comprising bones and connective tissue. While, the spine is capable of multiple degrees of motion, spinal injuries or anatomical irregularities may result in spinal pathologies which limit this range of motion. Orthopedic surgeons often aim to correct spinal irregularities and restore stability to traumatized through immobilization of spinal components.
Most conventional vertebral spacers and inter body devices do not provide adequate surface coverage and ease of ideal positioning, and others are generally too large or bulky to be inserted in the traditional posterior or transforaminal lumbar interbody approaches. The conventional large-sized spacers that may provide this adequate surface coverage typically must be inserted from an anterior or extreme lateral approach.
An example of a vertebral spacer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,413, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference. Generally, the conventional designs do not provide the surface coverage and ideal placement located towards the anterior side of the vertebral endplate while being implanted through a narrow passageway for transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF) or posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF) approaches. Generally, surgeons must lightly impact a spacer laterally towards the medial anterior side, and then try to position it medially once inside the spinal column to get more even coverage. Due to nerve anatomy, this can be a difficult task even for skilled surgeons.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new spinal spacer capable of being properly inserted towards the anterior side of the vertebral endplate and which can be easily constructed and ultimately used by a surgeon during a spinal surgical procedure.